


Screaming Contest

by Theatretrash182



Category: A Tale of Two Cities
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatretrash182/pseuds/Theatretrash182
Summary: This is for my friend Ariana, it consists of her getting with Madame Defarge. Plus there’s a twist at the end! (How fun)!





	Screaming Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/gifts).



> This is all a joke. Obviously.

It was a hot summer day during the French Revolution.  
Madame Defarge has just killed 50 people, the blood of the Borgois stained her hands. 

‘So hot,’ Ariana thought. 

Chowder and Lazlo (from Chowder and Camo Lazlo) as well as other cartoon characters that I don't want to name screamed for more.  
Ariana, was in the crowd that fateful day, her eyes gleamed with the death of a nation.  
Madame Defarge hoisted her saber into the air, dripping blood onto the ground. 

“Tell the wind and fire to stop, but don’t tell me nay,” she shouted into the crowd, then starting the chant she said, “Liberty, Equality, Fraternity, Or Death!” 

‘Wow, so hot,’ Ariana thought. Again. 

She screamed the loudest of all of the thousands of people there. Madame Defarge looked at her.  
Her heart started beating as loud as her screams. 

“Wow,” Madame Defarge said to her, “I thought the only person who could scream that loud was me,” she said. 

“Haha,” Ariana looked around nervously, “welp, you’ve got some competition now huh?” 

Madame Defarge held out her hand, pulling Ariana up onto the platform she was standing on.  
She almost slipped on all the blood coating the wood, but Madame Defarge caught her, chuckling at her clumsiness. 

“You’re really bad at this,” Madame Defarge Whispered sexily. 

Ariana blushed, “I’m bad at everything,” she answered. 

Madame Defarge led her to the the middle of the stage, parading her for all of France to see. 

Ariana started getting anxiety because everyone was staring at her. Especially Mario, he was giving her the evil eye for some reason. 

Madame Defarge laughed attractively and spun Ariana around, hugging her from behind. Ariana melted into her.  
She closed her eyes, then they flashed open as she felt the hard cold metal of a sharp knife at her throat. 

“No one can scream as loud as me,” she said right before she ran the knife across Ariana’s throat. 

Her dead body thudded on the wooden planks. 

Madame Defarge held up her saber again, starting the chant, “liberty, equality, fraternity, or death!”


End file.
